Ulwyck Uller
Lord Ulwyck Uller is Lord of Hellholt and Lord-Marshal of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt, the second in command of the armies of the Kingdom. Biography Born in 256AA at Hellholt to father Lord Trystane Uller and Lady Talia Uller, Ulwyck joined the world in one of it’s least hospitable places. Though Hellholt was not inhospitable only because of the deep sands and heavy sun around, but due to the hardy people that such conditions produced. From birth Ulwyck learnt to live and love in the heat, he found friends in the brothers that followed soon after, the children allowed to run in the halls, and the lowly Ladybrights whose relations with him would only blossom into bounty unbeknownst to the young boy. Lord Trystane did not sit idly by in the sun as his son grew, he took time to help ensure the boy would have a chance at earning himself some legacy in the years to come. The Lord of Hellholt had a good standing in his Bloodroyal’s eyes, a standing that grew with his proven successes in the War of the Vulture King. He personally took command of his men at the Battle of Hellholt beside Wyl forces as they defeated and pursued the then King of the Torrentine himself, Mace I Dayne. It would come to be a test, proof, and experience that helped the Lord tutor his son in the ways of being a tactician and a warrior - a trait that only grew in the young Uller as he grew. As Ulwyck grew, he was trained with sword and shield, becoming as good as any young heir might… but his true power was not in the twirl of a blade and the parry of a blow, but the brutish and wild strikes that could bury fear before steel into a man’s heart. It did not matter the weapon, sword, spear, mace, axe, or his hands as his brothers soon learned, Ulwyck could unravel a rage and a fury from beneath a stony exterior. He was a true berserker, destined to fight with passion for blood and glory - a tough man to take down. He seemed to play a little too well into the saying about Ullers sometimes, Ulwyck was never overtaken by the allure of a brutish life, not truly. A new calling came in construction, or rather engineering. Helping to plan, with his father, the construction of great contraptions built to bring chaos, and the defences to repel them became a beloved hobby and skill. It was much encouraged too by his brothers, eager not to have to fight the tough boy all day long. When the desert nights grew dark and brought a chill to the air, Ulwyck would spark ideas by candlelight for the new morn to bring to his father. It would not be long however before a darker time approached. His father served for many years as the Whiteroyal of the Greenbelt, the King’s right hand man. Ulwyck’s mother blamed the stress of the title for the Lord’s death, but no matter the reason the fact remained true that Trystane Uller dropped dead in 270AA shortly after a return trip from Yronwood. No poison coarsed in his veins, without knowing, he had not the heart to continue on and he left his family behind. Nearing his fifteenth name day in the new year, Ulwyck was young for an heir. The legacy would not crumble, the few houses in the Greenbelt were strong and trustworthy, their ties and bond stronger still. Ulwyck took advisors, he matured faster than planned and his mother helped rule in the time she was not overcome with grief. Without Uncles and not being too young and incompetent himself, Ulwyck would soon gain a tentative grasp on the rule as Lord of Hellholt in the coming years. The new Lord would lean less and less on the crutches of advisors as he fledged into responsibility. A close confidant during the young Uller’s rule would be a lady of his court, an old friend and companion; Lucia Ladybright. It was fitting then that the pair married, the eldest of their respective families, it was a bond that again would strengthen the ties amongst the Greenbelt houses. Again the bond would be strengthened as Ulwyck’s brother, Ulrick, would marry another Ladybright a year later. Much of Ulwyck’s new rule would be rather peaceful as the Ullers crept away from the shadow of tragedy cast over them. Decades more of peace filled Ulwyck’s reign as continued on with hacking at his brothers in the training yard and scribbling away plans. The hours of amusement had dwindled since the days of old as Uller was a made lord, and further still as he had committed to growing his family. From many attempts, Ulwyck would sire 4 children. In 280AA Lord Uwlyck was made the Lord-Marshal of the Greenbelt, the Bloodroyal’s master of war. Having been brought closer to the Yronwood court, Ulwyck soon gained a platform to negotiate a marriage or two to follow, and soon his eldest came to find royal blood.Ulwyck’s only son and heir would also make an important marriage as another Wyl link was added to the family. Ulwyck’s skills finally and truly came into use, much as his father’s had, in war. The Storm War of 296AA stretched into 297AA where Ulwyck fought valiantly at the Second Battle of the Boneway. The war was a success that Ulwyck helped buy with his experience and his men, all rewarded with celebration at the Feast of Stars. Timeline 256AA: Ulwyck is born the eldest son of House Uller. 270AA: Ulwyck’s father the old Whiteroyal dies, and he ascends to the seat of Lord of Hellholt. 274AA: Marries the eldest daughter of House Ladybright, and childhood friend, Lucia Ladybright. 280AA: Ulwyck is made Lord Marshal of the Greenbelt. 297AA: Ulwyck leads Uller men into battle at the Second Battle of the Boneway, winning a great victory alongside his fellow Greenbelt lords and allies. 297AA: Ulwyck attends the Feast of Stars. Family tree Dyanna Fowler (née Uller) - 46 (Born 252AA) - Sister Lord Yandrey Fowler - 52 (Born 246AA) - Brother-in-law House Fowler Lord Ulwyck Uller - 42 (Born 256AA) - Lord of Hellholt Lucia Uller (née Ladybright) - 41 (Born 257AA) - Wife - Medic Alysanne Yronwood (née Uller) - 23 (Born 275AA) - Daughter Prince Anders Yronwood - 23 (Born 275) - Son-in-law Prince Davos Yronwood - Age unlisted - Grandson Princess Tyene Yronwood - Age unlisted - Granddaughter Princess Alys Yronwood - Age unlisted - Granddaughter Prince Olyvar Yronwood - Age unlisted - Grandson Falwyck Uller - 22 (Born 276AA) - Son, and Heir - Cavalry General Falia Uller (née Wyl) - 21 (Born 277AA) - Daughter-in-law Yorick Uller - 1 (Born 297AA) - Grandson Ahdia Uller - 17 (Born 281AA) - Daughter Allyria Uller - 17 (Born 281AA) - Daughter Ulrick Uller - 41 (Born 257AA) - Brother - Ship Captain Leyla Uller (née Ladybright) - 41 (Born 257AA) - Sister-in-law Alys Yronwood (née Uller) - 23 (Born 275AA, Died 298AA) - Niece Prince Cedric Yronwood - 24 (Born 274AA) - Niece’s husband. Princess Jocelyn Yronwood - Age unlisted - Great-niece Prince Lewyn Yronwood - Age unlisted - Great-nephew Uthor Uller - 35 (Born 264AA) - Brother - Executioner Unknown mother Harmen Bone - 17 (Born 281AA) - Nephew Unknown mother Dickon Bone - 16 (Born 282AA) - Nephew Supporting Characters Maester Brynden - 65 - Maester Davos Bone (Master at Arms) - 50 Category:Dornish Category:House Uller